Searching my Hart
by Catefaerie
Summary: Catches up with Hart & Matthews three years later. Grace has thrown Eric out 'on his ass' only to find she has to work with him again (R&R please)
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: Hart, Matthews, McDonald & Clonsky are creations of the writers of Miss Congeniality. I own everyone else (so far). Enjoy!

"Spoken"

'Thought'

_***Dream or memory (mostly memories) ***_

*********************************************************************

**Beginnings**

"Goddamn! You lying, cheating son of a bitch!!!" Grace Hart pounded her punch bag as hard as she could. Three years had passed since the Miss USA Beauty Pageant and, while keeping her firm beliefs in women's rights, Grace had grown more feminine & ladylike. 

Three years had passed since the pageant, but three months had passed since Grace had thrown Eric out on his ass, along with all his stuff.

Grace kicked & punched the hanging bag with as much strength as she could muster. Again, she had spent all day trying to avoid him at work & coming home to find flowers on the doorstep & about 5 messages on the answering machine from him. She couldn't take it anymore. She dropped onto her sofa, the sofa they had chosen together, exhausted. 

"I've had enough. I'm going to ask McDonald for a transfer." she told Ben, the 2 year old black Labrador Eric had bought her as a birthday present one year. 

Everything in the apartment reminded her of him & though she wanted to kill him with her bare hands, she couldn't get over him. Again, just like the avoiding, the flowers, the messages, she broke down and cried.

*          *          *

_***"I love you, Gracie Lou," Eric smiled mischievously up at her on bended knee, "Will you marry me?" _

_Grace looked down at him, "Of course I'll marry you, Eric" _

_Eric slipped the ring on her finger & picked her up to swing her around. He pressed his lips against hers & she pulled him in, deepening the pressure. _

_Eric breathed deeply as their lips parted, "I love you."***_

*          *          *

            "Her body was found in the bathtub of the Regent Hotel in New York." Grace listened to McDonald inform the agents of a new incident in the 'Supermodel 2003- world tour', but she could feel Eric's eyes watching her, filled with desire. She shook herself and tried to concentrate on what McDonald was saying, "…link this with the _many_ other incidents and accidents, we believe that something very similar to the Miss USA bombing could be going down."

Mc Donald turned from the whiteboard, "Matthews!" 

Eric tore his eyes away from Grace, "Yes sir?" 

"You led the team at the pageant so you have the most experience with this sort of thing. Set up a team for this." 

"Yes sir." Eric nodded. 

"Hart!" 

"Yes sir?" 

McDonald smiled, "You'll be on Matthews' team- you're going undercover again. Right people, get to work!" 

While people left the room around her, Grace followed McDonald, "Sir? Sir!"

Mc Donald turned to face her, "What is it Hart?" 

"I don't think putting me with Matthews is a very good idea sir." Grace replied. 

Mc Donald stopped and faced her, "Grace, listen. You are the only one who can do this, you know that." Grace tried to cut in. "Grace! I don't care what shit is going on between you and Eric, but you need to work it out and work together on this. Now go." With that he turned & walked away. 

Grace sighed, "Damn…"

*          *          *

"Grace?" Eric stood behind Grace, anxiously wringing his hands. 

Grace sighed, "Not now Eric." 

"Grace, please… we need to talk this through." Eric pleaded. 

Grace finished pouring her coffee & turned to face him, "This is not the time-" 

"But we…" Eric tried to interrupt but stopped when Grace held up her hand, "_However_, we'll talk after the briefing that you are supposed to be giving now." She walked away and sat down. 

"The briefing, yeah…" Eric muttered as he walked to the front of the room.

"Okay people," Eric stood confidently before his assembled team, "This op is basically the same as last time. Most of you were with Agent Hart & I during the pageant op, so you'll know what we have to do. The rest of you… watch and learn." Eric sat down, "Right, so what do we need to do?" 

"Well, like the pageant op, you'll need the co-operation of those running the Supermodel program." Clonsky pointed out. 

"Yeah, can you get on that?" Eric replied. Clonsky nodded. 

"And you'll need to get the FBI jet for a while," Grace added. 

"Why's that?" Eric asked. 

"Because it's a world tour- the models have to travel to London, Paris, Berlin, Rome, Moscow, Beijing,, Singapore, Hong Kong and Sydney. And before all that, I'm going to need to get to Los Angeles for the USA Supermodel finals." Grace replied. 

"Right, okay. Can someone get on that too?" Eric stood up. "I think that's it so far. The rest of you get working on a link between all these girls."

Grace stood up to leave. "Grace?" Eric walked towards the door, "Could you wait please?" He closed the door after the last agent had left & turned to her, "Can we talk now please?" 

"I really have to be going…" Grace bundled up her papers and made for the door. 

"Please Grace…" Eric stood in front of her, his face only inches away, "I can't do this anymore. I can't stop thinking about you- I miss you." 

Grace took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, "Eric, meet me in the gym at lunch." With that she pulled open the door & walked out.

*          *          *

Grace stood in the female changing rooms, trying to catch her breath. He had been so close, his lips so near hers. She had wanted to just kiss him, but she knew she couldn't- not after what he'd done.

_***"What the hell?"_

_"Grace, wait!" Eric hastily pulled on a pair of trousers & followed her out the apartment, down the stairs & out into the street. He grabbed her arm and spun her around, "Grace, I…" _

_"Spare me!" Grace pulled her arm out of his hand, the rain mingling with her tears, "I can't believe you would do something like that. I thought you loved me!" _

_"Grace, I did love you- I mean, I do love you. It was a mistake-" _

_"No! I'll tell you what the mistake was," Grace cut him off, "The mistake was the one I made believing that you could ever be a one woman man. The mistake was the one I made thinking that you loved me & me only. The mistake was the one I made thinking this would work. Well, you know what…" Grace pulled her engagement ring off and thrust it into his hand, "I won't be making mistakes anymore. Goodbye Eric." _

_"Grace, wait! Please!" Eric watched her run down the street away from him.***_

Well, she was going to have to face him sometime. She took a deep breath & walked out into the gym. It was empty except for Eric- she guessed he had asked everyone to stay away.

She walked over to the dummy & started punching it, "What do you want Eric?" 

"Look Gracie, I…" Eric walked behind her, "I don't know where to start." 

"How about explaining that… what, a high school senior? Explain her and why I caught you in bed with her." Grace kicked the dummy so hard that it swayed violently.

"She was twenty-three and-" Eric began. 

"That really doesn't help your situation." Grace retorted. 

"I know, I know." Eric placed his hand on her shoulder, "Look, it was a mistake. She meant nothing to me- I swear." 

In one swift movement Grace had pulled Eric's arm & flipped him onto his back. "Don't touch me." Grace warned, leaning over him. 

"You know what?" Eric glared up at her, "You need to get out of this power trip." He kicked her legs from beneath her, like she had done just three years before. He rolled over & sat on top of her, pinning her down. "I said I was sorry countless times, I've sent you flowers, and I've left you messages. I don't know what to do anymore." 

Grace brought her knee up into his groin & pushed him off. Standing with her back to him, she said, "I don't want you to do any of that. Do you have any idea of how much you hurt me?" 

Eric propped himself up, looked at her & replied quietly, "No." 

"That's just it," Grace turned round & Eric was surprised to see tears in her eyes, "you don't have a clue what I'm going through. I cry every night over you. I can't get you out of my mind and it hurts so much…" Grace broke off unable to control her tears anymore. 

Eric got up and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I'm sorry." 

"No!" Grace pushed him away, "I can't let you put your arms around me again. I can't be near you because I'm not ready to forgive you." With that Grace ran out of the gym into the changing rooms as fast as she could, leaving Eric alone.


	2. Finding it hard to talk plane

**Finding it hard to talk plane**

"You're late." Carina pulled Grace's bag out of the car. 

"I know, I know- stupid traffic jams." Grace lifted her suitcase off the ground, "Is the rest of the team assembled?" 

"Yeah." Agent Carina Wyatt was one of Grace's best friends. She had joined the N.Y. team six months after the pageant op and she & Grace were paired up on the next op 8 weeks later- much too Eric's annoyance.

            "He's fine," Carina guessed Grace's next question, "a little dishevelled but otherwise he's totally in control of the op." 

"That's good," Grace replied, "I just don't want him to screw up like that he did on that last op." 

"Well, who can blame him," Carina replied as they handed the bags to another agent, "he spent most of the night watching you, making sure you were safe." 

"Yeah, well I'm a big girl; I can tie my own shoelaces an' all." Grace replied.

            "Well, I'm glad of that." Grace froze at the sound of Eric's voice. She turned to face & gave a half-hearted smile, trying to act as though the fight in the gym hadn't happened. "I have a surprise for you," Eric smiled. 

Grace glanced round to find Carina had walked away, leaving her on her own. She gulped nervously & said, "Yeah? What is it?" 

"Follow me." Grace followed him warily onto the plane.

            "Well, if it isn't Dirty Harriet." Grace nearly screamed when she saw Victor Melling sitting in front of a computer screen. 

She ran over & hugged him, "Vic! What are you doing here?" 

"Well, let's just say I've 'branched' out of the pageant business into other 'areas'" Vic smiled & gestured for her to sit down. Grace dropped into the seat. "Ah!" Vic shook a finger at her, "Don't drop! Don't you remember anything I taught you?" 

Grace laughed, "Sorry." She sat up straight & crossed her legs. 

"That's better." Vic nodded approvingly.

"So Miss Freebush, what have I missed in the last three years?" Vic asked. 

Grace glanced at Eric, "Nothing much- just the usual FBI work." 

"Well then, let's begin remembering how to be a lady." Vic replied. Grace glared at him & laughed.

*          *          *

            _***"Gracie, it's me again. Look I know you're there. Please pick up... Gracie, please. Please!"*** _

_***"Gracie, open the door! Gracie let me in please. Gracie, its freezing out here. Gracie, I'm sorry. Please let me in to explain. Gracie…"***_

_ ***"Gracie, we need to talk." _

_"I have nothing to say to you Eric." _

_"Yeah, but I have something to say to you." _

_"I don't want to hear it." _

_"Grace look, we need-" _

_"Eric, I have to get back to work. Just leave me alone."***_

*          *          *

            Eric looked up as Grace stepped out of the bathroom & his jaw nearly hit the floor. "Wow…" he muttered. His eyes slide over her body in awe. She wore low-cut, blue bootleg jeans, a strapped, deep red cropped top, a knee-length black cardigan & black, stiletto ankle boots. He shook himself & looked around to realise that every other man on the plane was staring at her. 

"Here," Vic got up to let her sit down, "You can take that off." He reached for her cardigan. 

"No!" she said, pulling it back. Her eyes locked with Eric's, "I'd… um… that is- I'm cold." 

But Eric knew why she really kept it on. About a year beforehand- just after Eric had proposed- Grace had got a tattoo of his name at the base of her spine, which she obviously hadn't had removed as she said she would. His hopes raised- maybe she would come back to him.

"Right," Eric walked over to her & Vic, "these are the five girls already dead." Eric awkwardly showed Grace the laptop screen. 

Vic rolled his eyes, "Here." 

He got up & changed places with Eric. Grace sat up straighter & folded her arms. Eric pulled the screen round, "Each was found in their hotel room. You will be taking the place of Miss Joanna Crawley- the girl mostly recently murdered." 

"Right…" Grace replied. 

"And these are the nine other girls who you will be competing with." Eric pulled the laptop closer. 

Grace leant in & squinted. "Oh my God…" she said realisation dawning on her face, "that's Cheryl!" 

"Cheryl?" 

"Yeah, Cheryl…" Grace looked at his blank face, "You know- Miss USA Cheryl." 

"What?" Eric leant in too. 

"And there's Karen…" Grace pointed excitedly, "And Mary-Jo!!" 

"What is this- a pageant reunion?" Eric asked & Grace laughed. 

Suddenly they realised how close they were, but neither of them wanted to pull back. "It's great to hear you laugh again." Eric said quietly. Grace turned her head away pretending to look at the screen. "I thought you were going to get the tattoo removed." he added. 

Grace looked down at her freshly polished nails, "I couldn't bring myself to do it." 

"Grace…" Eric slipped an arm around her waist. 

"Eric please." Grace pulled away, "I'm not ready for this yet. **But**…" She cut Eric off as he began to speak, "I will tell you when I am."

"Okay," She turned back to the computer, "What are we going to do about these girls? They know I'm a federal agent." 

"Hold on." Eric got up & went to the phone.

"So what, exactly, is the problem?" Vic sat down. 

"Well, it appears a few of the girls who were competing in the Miss USA pageant are taking part in this Supermodel competition." Grace replied, "See… Cheryl, Miss Rhode Island a.k.a. Miss USA, Mary-Jo, Miss Texas and Karen, Miss New York." 

"That's all very interesting, but it's not what I'm talking about & you know it." Vic stared pointedly at her. 

"I don't want to talk about it now," Grace glanced at Eric, "Not while he's standing there."

"Approaching JFK airport, New York." The pilot's voice came over the loudspeaker, "Could everyone return to their seats and put their seatbelts on. Good Luck Grace." 

Grace laughed & yelled down the plane, "Thanks Frank!!"

*          *          *

"Okay, how are we going to do this?" Eric's voice flowed through the fibreglass wires to Grace's phone. 

Grace looked out the cab window at the FBI car travelling alongside them. "Get me three FBI jackets and caps." 

"What?"

"Just trust me and get them."

"What are you going to do?"

"You'll see…"


	3. Pageant bitchin' beauty queens & all

**Just like the pageant- bitchin' beauty queens 'n' all**

****

            Grace sat drumming her fingers on the dressing table of her hotel room. Eric sat on the bed looking at her. They were all alone. Grace looked anywhere but him, knowing that his brown eyes would just make her melt.

            The loud knock at the door broke the silence, & the tension, & Eric got up to answer the door. "Okay, really… what's going on? Hey, I know you!" Grace could hear Karen's voice before she even entered the room. "Well, if you're here," Karen said to Eric, "Then so must be… GRACIE LOU!!!" Karen, Mary-Jo & Cheryl all hugged her in turn.

            "What are you doing here?" Cheryl asked sitting down on the bed, "This isn't another mission thing is it?" 

"Oh Cheryl, do ya not think that Gracie could be here just to take part in the competition?" Mary-Jo chided. 

"Actually, she's right, but thanks for the vote of confidence Mary-Jo. This is another FBI mission," Grace stood up, "All details are classified, however we need your co-operation in keeping my cover." Grace pulled out three FBI jackets, "These are for you. You'll all be honorary members of the FBI. Just don't do anything agent-ish." 

"Okay." Cheryl took her jacket, "We won't put these on here- we'll just keep them in our rooms for now." 

"Thanks Cheryl." Grace led them to the door. 

"It's great to have you back Gracie Lou Freebush." Cheryl hugged her. 

"It isn't Freebush anymore- it's Wyatt. See you downstairs in ten minutes!" Grace went to close the door & noticed Vic, who had brought the girls down, & Eric still standing there. She opened the door, "OUT!!"

*          *          *

"So are we allowed to know anythin' apart from the fact that you're gonna' kick some baddie ass?" Mary-Jo popped a cucumber into her mouth. 

Grace groaned, "I hate rabbit food." She smiled, "Well, I don't think so. Just that you have to be really careful. Don't go anywhere alone & if anything unusual happens you tell me immediately."

The four girls & Carina sat around the restaurant table, eating dinner. Cheryl leaned in, "Can I ask something?" 

"Sure." Grace answered as they all leant in. 

"Were the other girls murdered? Is that why you're all here?" 

Grace glanced at Carina & pressed her ear-piece into her ear. She listened intently for a moment & then looked at them, "Yes, but you've got to trust me- I won't let anyone hurt you, okay?" The girls nodded.

"So, what's tomorrow?" Carina asked. 

"It's the final rehearsal & then the show." Karen replied, sitting back into her chair, "Then they choose the final five, who will travel with the Supermodels from other countries to other countries. Then we finish in London for the finals." 

"Okay, that's good- I can handle that." Grace said, chomping on a piece of celery.

*          *          *

"Rise and shine!!!" Vic stood over Grace's bed. 

"Oh god," Grace rolled over onto her stomach and buried her face into the pillow. "How did you get in here?" she asked, her voice muffled. 

"Eric gave me a spare key. Now up- you have a long day ahead of you."

Grace pushed herself up, rubbed her eyes & looked at the clock, "Jesus Vic! It's seven thirty in the morning!" 

"Yes and all the other girls are nearly ready. Now move!" Vic pulled an outfit out of his portable clothes rack while Grace went into the bathroom to wash.

Ten minutes later, she walked out of the bathroom dressed in the same jeans as the day before, with a white v-neck t-shirt, white stiletto sandals & a long denim jacket that matched the jeans. "Really into co-ordination, aren't you Vic?" she said sitting down in front of the mirror. 

"Take off the jacket please." was his simple reply.

Grace did so & Vic pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, complete with 'artistic' loose 'bits'. He then applied her make-up &, at 8.30, proclaimed her 'ready to go'. 

"Thank God for that." she replied, heading out the door to meet Karen.

*          *          *

_"I chose you because you're funny. You're easy to talk to- when you're not armed. Give yourself a break. Cut Vic and the pageant ladies some slack 'cause if they ever get a chance to see what I see then………they're gonna' love you." _

*          *          *

"Hey Gracie-Lou, I'm Kenneth Healy. I'm the one creating the outfits you'll wear." The loud, brash, English designer shook hands with Grace. 

"Hey…" Grace smiled awkwardly. 

"I'll just introduce you to everyone," He led her alone the rows of dressing tables, "This is Katie, our chief make-up artist…" Katie waved. "Josh, our chief hairdresser…" Josh nodded his head towards her & went back to pinning Cheryl's hair up, "And last, but by no means least, Marie Hesson." 

"I'll take over from here," Marie took Grace's armed and guided her towards a seat, "I'm Marie and I'm sort of like house mother for you girls. If you have a problem, any problem at all, you come to me and I'll sort it out, okay?" 

"Yeah, thanks," Grace smiled. "Now, Katie is going to do your make-up, before the rehearsal. I, on the other hand, have got to go and stop Carrie & Juliette fighting. They're at again." Marie gave her a reassuring squeeze on the arm & left.

"Hey there," Katie pulled up a chair & set her make-up bag on the table, "We haven't been _properly introduced- I'm Katie Semple." _

"Hey," Grace replied, "Gracie Wyatt." 

"So you're replacing Susanna?" Katie began to dot concealer onto Grace's face, "So sad about her. She was a nice girl." 

"Nice my ass." Josh shot from the next table, where he was now curling Karen's hair. 

"Josh!" Katie reprimanded him. 

"I'm sorry Katie," Josh unravelled the tongs from Karen's hair, "But that girl was a bitch, you and I both know it. She was only in it for herself and she didn't care who she hurt to get here." 

Karen leant over to Grace, "Susanna was seeing one of Josh's friends before all this and she slept with Kenneth to in. Eventually Josh found out and…" 

"And told Michael, who dumped her seeing her for the slut she was." Josh finished. 

"Yeah, but still… you gotta have respect for the dead Josh." Katie replied. 

"Yeah, whatever." Josh finished Karen's hair, "You done, I've gotta straighten Gracie's hair." 

"I'll be done in a minute." Katie replied.

"Fine, I'm gonna get a cup of coffee." With that he stalked off towards the coffee machine. 

"Don't worry about him," Katie said looking at Grace, "he just gets a little worked up sometimes." 

"Yeah," Grace replied, "did he have problems with the other girls?" "Well, he had a fight with Sarah and Claire about hairstyles," Katie said touching up Grace's lip gloss, "but I think he was okay with Sinead and he got on really well with Jen. There… all done." 

"Thanks, you've been a great help," Grace watched Katie walk away and muttered, "In more ways than you could know."

*          *          *

"So, we have our first suspect- Josh Heaton." Eric sat beside the surveillance screen, "Jenson I want you to watch him. If he does anything, _anything _out of the ordinary report back to me. Understand?" 

"Yes sir." Agent Jenson grabbed his jacket & ran out of the room.

"Okay, that's it. Just keep an eye out for unusual activity." Eric opened the door to let everyone out & he followed Grace out of the room. "How you doing?" He asked, walking her back to her hotel room. 

"I'm good. It's just like the pageant." Grace replied, "I just hope this ends the same." 

"Oh, you mean with Lady Liberty blowing up?" Eric said with a cheeky grin. 

"No," Grace punched him playfully, "With everyone being safe."

They stood at her hotel room door. "But will this time round end with a kiss?" Eric asked stepping closer to her, still grinning cheekily. 

"Who says it has to _end with a kiss?" Grace replied playfully. Eric leant in closer, his hot breath caressing her skin. Her breathing deepened and her skin flushed. Suddenly she stopped, "Eric, I…" _

"I know," he replied, pulling back, "we can't." 

"I'm sorry," Grace said, "I'm just not ready." 

"I know." He replied, rubbing her arm, "You'll tell me when you are. Goodnight Gracie." He leant in and kissed her on the cheek, "See you in the morning."

He turned to leave but was stopped by Mary-Jo & Cheryl running down the hallway screaming. "Where were you?" Mary-Jo asked. 

"I was busy with… stuff. Why?" Grace replied. 

"Because they chose the final five," Cheryl said excitedly, "me, you, Mary-Jo, Karen and Juliette. Isn't it great?" 

"Yeah, it's fantastic!" Grace said, "We have to go out and celebrate." 

"We can't," Karen walked up, "We have to be on a flight to Paris in the morning." 

"Oh, come on-" Grace started. 

"No really," Karen cut her off, "You know I'd normally be up for this sorta thing, but we really need to stay in tonight." 

"All right," Grace replied, "But we'll have our fun in Paris." 

"Hell yeah!" Cheryl burst out. 

Grace looked at her in surprise & then started to laugh, "All right, you guys, see you in the morning." 

They girls left, leaving Grace & Eric alone again.

"Congratulations." 

"Thanks." They looked at each other in awkward silence. "Okay, um…" Grace started. 

"Yeah, goodnight." Eric replied turning to leave. 

"Oh, Eric!" Grace stopped him, "I, um… I told you that, ah… oh yeah; they cut a load of stops out of the tour. We're only going to Paris, Berlin and London now." 

"Yeah, you told me. Goodnight." Eric turned and walked away.

Grace practically ran into her room and, closing it behind her, she put her back up against the door and sighed.


	4. Sarcasm, guns & partying

**Sarcasm, a gun & more girl talk**

****

            "Vic, do you remember that night I took a psycho fit at you when you took my doughnut and I pulled my gun on you?" Grace sat in the U.S.A. dressing room in Paris, while Vic sat on the sofa across from her. 

"Yes?" Vic looked up from the magazine he was reading.

            Grace looked at his reflection in the mirror, "Do you remember when you said that I was an incomplete person? In place of friends and relationships I have-" 

"Sarcasm and a gun." Vic finished for her, "Yes, I remember. Why?" 

"Because I wasn't exactly truthful with you," Grace replied, "There's a reason I don't want relationships. There's a reason why I used to work 24/7."

Vic put his magazine down, "Go on." 

Grace took a deep breath, "When I was 15, the guy of my dreams asked me out. He was great-looking and athletic. At first I thought it was a joke, but we kept dating." Grace paused, looking down at her hands. Vic watched her intently. 

Grace continued, "Two weeks before our prom, he asked if he could go to the prom with his friends and meet me there. I agreed and went in a limousine with my friends. When I got there… he… um… he was dancing with another girl- a cheerleader. They were crowned prom King and Queen, and were voted Chicago High class of 1988's cutest couple. Apparently he had been seeing her behind my back for two years and everyone knew except me… including my friends."

            Grace took a deep, shuddering breath, tear in her eyes, "From then on I felt like I couldn't trust anyone. But when Eric and I started, I felt as though I had found something special. But then he… he slept with that damn college student and I just…" Grace broke off, crying again.

"Sshh!" Vic got up & wrapped his arms around her, trying to sooth her. 

"He did everything that I hated. He really hurt me, and it hurts even more because I still love him and I…" 

Vic pulled her close, "Grace, you have every reason to be mad, but you need to start thinking about forgiveness. I know what he did was wrong but if you can get through this and still marry him, then your marriage will withstand anything." Vic pulled back & cupped her face in his hands. "Now, smile… let me fix your make-up… and I believe you have some partying to do!"

*          *          *

            "Okay, okay, okay…" Karen put her hands up to quieten them all, "We can go to dinner…" She was answered with shouts of "BOO!!", "NO!!", & thumbs pointing down, hands slicing across necks & head shakes. "OR!! Or… we can go clubbing and maybe go for a pizza and 'light beer' afterwards." 

            "Now you're talking!!" Grace stood up, "Let's go girls!!" All the girls stood up & started dancing out of the room. All, that is, but Cheryl. 

"Cheryl?" Grace sat down beside her, "What's wrong?" 

"I can't go." Cheryl replied, "I don't feel very well & Ken said he needed to talk to me." 

"Are you sure?" Grace asked. Cheryl nodded. 

"Okay," Grace smiled, "I check in on ya when we get back. Bye."

            Grace ran out of the room to catch up with the others & tell them that Cheryl wouldn't be joining them.

*          *          *

            Grace threw her arms over her head & let her body sway to the rhythm of the music. Karen & Mary-Jo danced around her. Looking over at the table, she saw Carina & Juliette, who they had invited along, sitting talking. She waved at Karen & indicated that she was going back to the table, leaving them dancing with numerous guys, & girls in Karen's place.

"C'mon guys," Grace took a swig of her beer, "Join us. It'll be fun." 

Carina smiled, "All right." 

Grace checked her phone, in case Cheryl phoned but there were no missed calls. Juliette grabbed Grace's arm, "C'mon!!"

            The five girls gyrated on the dance floor, surrounded by men. After three more hours, Mary-Jo led the way off the floor back to their table. Grace looked at her watch. It read 1:36am. "Okay, guys." Grace picked up her jacket, "I'm gonna' head." 

"Aw…why?" Karen exclaimed. 

"It's really late… or really early, whatever way you look at it. We have a big day tomorrow and I wanna' check in on Cheryl before I go to bed." 

"Okay, let's go girls." Juliette lifted her jacket, "I think we need to head too." 

"All right, Karen grumbled, grabbing her jacket, "Let's go."

*          *          *

            "See you in the morning." Grace whispered as she walked away from Karen's door. Walking down the hall, she noticed Cheryl's door slightly ajar. She stopped & frowned, "Shit."

            She ran into the room, "Cheryl? Cheryl?!" Cheryl's bed was empty & there was a half eaten dinner plate sitting on the dressing table. Grace ran out onto the balcony, but to no avail.

            Coming back into the room, she looked to her left into the bathroom & saw Cheryl slumped beside the toilet. "Cheryl!" Grace rushed to her side, "Cheryl? Can you hear me?" Grace felt her pulse. It was too faint.

            Grace pushed her ear piece close to her ear, "Guy's; a little help please. I think Cheryl is dying."


	5. Hanging in the balance

**Hanging in the balance**

****

            "So, she's all right Gracie?" Katie applied eye shadow to Grace's eyes two days later. 

"Yeah," Grace replied, "I called an ambulance and she was rushed to hospital." The three other girls stood beside her, listening. 

"Any idea how it happened?" Karen asked. 

"They think it might have been another murder attempt. She might have been poisoned." Grace raised her eyebrows at Karen, indicating that she would talk to her later. Only Mary-Jo & Karen knew she was an agent.

"Can I borrow Gracie for a second?" Vic walked up beside Katie. 

"Yeah, sure. I'm almost done anyway. I'll just start Juliette's make-up." Katie replied. Grace got up & Juliette took her seat.

"What is it?" Grace muttered as Vic led her away. 

"Eric wants to talk to you." he replied. He led her through a curtain, where Eric was standing waiting. 

"What?" Grace asked. 

"We took that meal from Cheryl's room & had it tested." Eric replied. 

"Well?" Grace waited, expectantly. 

"Cyanide." Eric replied, "Small enough dose not to be tasted, but large enough dose to kill."

"So, what's being done about it?" Grace asked. 

"We've arrested Kenneth Healy and Josh Keaton for questioning, and checking out where someone could have got a hold of some poison." Eric replied, "Also, this morning one of the models from Russia was found dead in her room- hung from her wardrobe." 

"Jesus." Grace put her hand up to her mouth, "So what? Is it an American? Or have others died?" 

"We're working on finding that out now." Eric replied, "You just be careful. Anyone of you could be…" His voice faltered. 

Grace rested a hand on his cheek, "I'm not going to die. Not this decade." She looked back at the curtain, "Look I gotta' go. I'll catch up later."

*          *          *

            "Today's show will not be taking place, as our American models cannot take part." Jennifer Legaz, head of the French Supermodel organising committee, stood before them, "We suggest you take ze rest of ze day to exercise, rest or, in some cases, have a little fun. Try ze restaurant 'Mardis de rubis' or as you Engleesh call it 'Ruby Tuesdays'.

"Now, why would they give us the day off?" Mary-Jo asked as they left the green room. 

"Yeah, and why can't we take part?" Karen said. 

"Come here," Grace beckoned them into their dressing room. She checked to see if it was clear, "Okay, they've arrested Kenneth and Josh." 

"Why?" Mary-Jo asked. 

"Girl, it's not as if Josh was exactly quiet about his opinions of some of the girls." Karen replied, "But why Kenneth? That's what I'm wondering." 

"Before we left for the club, Cheryl told me that Kenneth wanted to speak to her. He may have put the poison in her food, we don't know." Grace replied. 

"I think we should visit her before we do anything." Mary-Jo said. 

"We can't. No-one is allowed in to her yet." Grace replied.

"C'mon, let's go do something that will get our mind of this." Karen stood up, "Let's go have some fun!!"

*          *          *

Grace stood with her back against the wall, holding the gun in her hand. "You can't run from me Grace! I'll get you eventually…"

"Yeah, but I'm a better shot. I can aim and fire quicker, better and more accurately that you."

"Wanna' bet?"

"Come on then if you think you can win."

            Grace jumped out and fired at Karen. Karen looked down at the blue paint splattered across her chest, "Oh now you're gonna' pay." Grace sprinted away from her and began to look for Mary-Jo. Suddenly she spotted her hiding behind a wall. Grace snuck up, pulling a paint bomb from her sack & smacked it straight onto Mary-Jo's head, 'smushing' it into her hair.

            "Oh you bitch!!" Mary-Jo exclaimed, turning round and firing on her. Grace backed away, straight into Karen. They all began firing at each other, threw paint bombs and then sprinted off in opposite directions.

            "Oh Gracie!!" Grace could hear Karen's voice taunting her. She crept along the ground keeping low until she rounded a corner and saw Karen with her back to her, looking round a corner. Slowly she crept up to her, gun at the ready. She pulled her trigger and… nothing. Notta. Kaput. Empty. "Shit." She muttered, but that was enough for Karen, who rounded on her.

"I give up!" Grace knelt down, "I have nothing left." 

"Okay." Karen said. She took Grace's gun, turned and waited for Mary-Jo. Grace sat waiting and played with her sack. Suddenly she realised & reached into the sack, pulling one, single, final paint bomb. She stood up & threw it at Karen. Karen wheeled round & started firing upon Grace, who collapsed on the floor in fits of laughter. Mary-Jo ran round & joined in the firing and throwing paint bombs. Soon all of them were lying on the floor, laughing. 

"Now that…" Grace wiped tears from her eyes, "…was fun!"

*          *          *

            Grace sunk into the bath and allowed the hot water to sooth her aching limbs. She began washing paint out of her hair and smiled at the memory of rolling on the floor in fits. 'We'll definitely have to do that with Cheryl, when she gets better.' she thought before submerging herself under the water.

*          *          *

            "What's going on?" Eric asked as he entered the team's first floor control room. The same hotel room that Eric & Harris slept in. 

"Nothing much. She took the pin off and earpiece out for a bath." Jenson looked up, "They were paintballing."

            Eric walked to the sliding doors and looked directly across the courtyard into Grace's room. He saw her sitting in the bathroom, applying moisturiser. She looked so beautiful, the way the light hit her.

"Ah, sir?" Jenson interrupted his thoughts. 

"What?" Eric turned away from the window. 

"I think we've got a little bit of activity in Grace's room." Eric walked over to the monitor.  Sure enough, a figure, completely dressed in black was in Grace's room. It walked over to the pin camera, lifted a vase, brought down on the pin and… the screen went blank.

"Shit! Sir, the transmissions been lost." Jenson stood up. 

"Shit," Eric grabbed his gun & ran out onto the balcony, peering into Grace's room, "Get agents over there now." Jenson ran out of the room & Eric tried to see into the room. Grace was struggling with whoever this person was. He jumped over the balcony to the ground not far below. He raced across the courtyard and began to climb up to Grace's balcony.

*          *          *

            Grace stood in front of her bathroom mirror, rubbing in moisturiser. She heard someone walk into the room. "Carina, is that you? I'm almost done." She waited. No answer. 

She walked into her room to find someone, completely dressed in black, including a black balaclava. "What the-" Before she could finish she was swung onto the bed and she grabbed the person's wrist before they could smash a lamp across her head. She looked to where she had left her pin & ear piece, but they were smashed to pieces. The figure grabbed her arm and threw against the wall. As she slid to the floor, the figure pulled a gun.

            Suddenly, out of nowhere, another figure ran into the first. Grace got to her feet and saw Eric struggling with the person. Three shots rang out, and the person fled out onto the balcony and over the edge. Grace watched it go & then turned back to Eric, "Thank God, you-" Graced stopped & stared at Eric in horror. He was slumped against the wall and blood covered his shirt.

            She rushed over to him and ripped open the shirt. Three wounds were flowing with blood. Grace pulled the sheet of the bed & ripped it while screaming for help. She pressed the sheet on the wounds trying to stem the blood. 

"I'm sorry." Eric whispered, blood and sweat drenching him. 

"No Eric," Grace said, "You did great."

            Eric took shuddering breaths, trying to stay conscious, "I don't mean that. I'm… I'm sorry… I'm sorry for hurting you." 

"No baby," Grace tried to comfort him, "Its okay baby. You just stay awake. HELP!!" Eric lifted a hand and touched her lips. She held his hand as he fell into unconsciousness, "No baby, no…"


	6. The Course of True Love

**'The course of true love never did run smooth' **William Shakespeare

_*** "Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within." -_James Baldwin_ _***__

A lonely figure sat in a hospital seat. With her knees to her chest and her head buried out of sight, she emitted sadness & worry. Agent McDonald sat down beside her, "How is he?" 

Grace's head came up, revealing sticky, mascara-streaked cheeks caused by crying. She sniffed, "He's still in surgery. The doctor said he'll come and speak to me when they're done. He said it won't take long."

            Grace stared at the floor the whole time, unable to believe what had happened. "It's not your fault," McDonald said, as if reading her thoughts, "We all knew someone would shoot him eventually. We had a pool going." Grace attempted a smile but her heart wasn't in it. "Grace, trust me; it wasn't your fault." McDonald reassured her.

            "But it is my fault." Grace replied, "The guy was after me. I know it's his job, but Eric shouldn't have been shot. Those bullets should be in me." 

"Grace, don't say that." McDonald said, "Eric did what he did because he loves you- you know that."

"And he was blinded by his feelings- he broke the first rule of this job. He-" Grace cried. 

"No," McDonald stopped her, "I know that we aren't supposed to let our feelings get in the way of our judgement, but sometimes… sometimes, our feelings create first instincts and those are the best instincts to follow."

"Agent Hart?" A doctor stood in front of them. Grace stood up, "Yes, doctor?" 

"We've finished and he's fine. You can see him now if you like. He's on the third floor, Room 16. " The doctor replied. 

"Thank you doctor," McDonald said as Grace ran off down the corridor.

*          *          *

_*** __'To fear love is to fear life, and those who fear life are already three parts dead.' Bertrand Russell(1872 - 1970), Marriage and Morals (1929) __CH.__ 19***_

Grace almost collided with a nurse leaving Eric's room, "Sorry." 

"That's okay," the nurse replied, "Call me if you need anything." 

"Thanks." Grace replied.

            Grace walked over to the bed & looked down at Eric. There was a small gash on his forehead, a black streak on his cheek & a small smudge on his nose. Grace lightly kissed the top of his head &, sitting down, she slipped her hand into his.

            She sat looking at him for a few minutes, until a nurse came into the room. "Excuse me," she said, "Can you tell me how long it will be until he wakes." 

The nurse stopped & looked at her, "It'll take about another hour for him to wake." 

"Okay, thank you." Grace replied as the nurse left.

            Grace brushed a bit of Eric's, normally impeccable, hair off his forehead. But then the situation was anything but normal. "Why do you do this to me, Eric?" she asked softly. "I didn't think I could hurt anymore, but it turns out I can. You have no idea how frightened I was. I thought that I had lost you and it was the worst feeling in the world."

            Grace eyes watered but she continued, "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. You taught me everything I know. How to go with my gut, how to kick some ass, how to live my life… really live my life. You taught me that not everyone will hurt me, that I can trust people. I know that you slipped up, but no-ones perfect and I know that you're truly sorry." Her breath shuddered, as she fought to control her tears, "But most of all you taught me how to love. You opened my eyes and started me on my journey to a whole new world and I don't want to continue on that journey alone. You were there when it mattered and I want to have the security of knowing you'll continue to be there."

            She intertwined their fingers, "I know I never really said it…" she looked down at their hands, "… not with complete sincerity at least, but…" she looked back up to his peaceful face, "I love you. And I never stopped."

*          *          *

_*** _'One word frees us of all the weight and pain of life: That word is love.' Sophocles(496 BC - 406 BC) ***__

            "Gracie?" A voice pulled softly pulled her from her dreams. She opened her eyes and blinked. She was still in the hospital- her head lying on the bed.

"Gracie?" 

Grace's head shot up and she looked up into Eric's deep brown eyes. "Eric, you're awake." 

"Yeah, I've been awake for a couple of hours." He smiled. 

She looked at the clock, which now read 5:26am. "Why didn't you wake me?" she asked. 

"Because I wanted to watch you sleep." Eric stroked her cheek, "You're so beautiful; do you know that?"

            Grace sat back and stood up, "Eric, I want to tell you something. I… um… well, you…" She paced back and forth, "… This was so much easier when you were unconscious." 

"I heard it all." Grace stopped and looked at him. 

He smiled, "I heard it. I know I was 'asleep', but I wasn't. I could hear everything you said. It was like a dream, sort of like a coma I suppose. But I heard it all- the part about me teaching you to do everything, the part about love and especially the part where you forgave me." Eric extended a hand to her and she took it, sitting beside him on the bed. He brushed her hair out of the way, "But the most important part was the part where you told me that you loved me still; that you never stopped."

            He reached over and lifted something from the cabinet beside the bed, "I had Harris get this for me while you slept. Can I give it back to you?" He opened his hand, revealing a small silver ring inset with three diamonds- her engagement ring. 

Grace nodded, tears filling her eyes. "Grace," Eric slipped the ring on her finger, "I love you, more than life itself. Marry me… again?" Grace smiled and slid her arms around his neck pulling him into a deep, passionate embrace.

_***'To love someone deeply gives you strength. Being loved by someone deeply gives you courage.' - Lao Tzu***_


	7. Explanations

A/N: okay, I know it was a long time coming, but I was in a total slump over the whole thing. Thanks to everyone who reviewed; your encouragement really helps!

You may have noticed that the format of the first five chapters have changed a bit & it's now easier to read, so thanks to KT Welsh for that!

Final thanks has to go to Jackie who pulled me out of the slump, slapped me over the head & suggested I add this next part, so thanks hon. Its a very short chapter, but I really like the way this ends, so the next chapters will be longer- she's still got a murderer to catch, REMEMBER??

Once again, thanks everyone…. I'm back!!!

**Explanations**

Grace helped Eric to his feet, as he clambered out of the car. "Careful," she said as he slipped, "You don't want to hurt yourself."

"Gracie, chill," he straightened up, "I'm fine. You've got to stop fussing over me."

            She ran a hand along his cheek, "I don't want to lose you… not again." She lifted his bag and led the way into their Berlin apartment.

"Nice… very nice." Eric surveyed.

"Right," Grace sat him down on the sofa, "The doctor said you were to rest. No strenuous activities."

"Really?" Eric tugged at her jeans cheekily.

"Eric…" Grace warned, but it was too late. He had pulled her down so that she was straddled across his lap.

He ran his hands up and down her legs, rubbing heat into them, "You are so beautiful."

Grace slipped her arms around his neck, "Really? Tell me more."

            "You're funny, and witty, and beautiful, and sexy, and you know just what to say and do that can drive a man wild." Eric whispered.

"What like this?" Grace ran her hands over his chest and slid them up his shirt, rubbing his muscles.

Eric began to breathe heavier and, slipping his hand inside her t-shirt, undid her bra. He slid his hand inside and rubbed her breasts.

Grace pulled her hands out, fisted his shirt and pulled him forward into a passionate kiss. His tongue coaxed her open, and he tasted the inside of her mouth. He pulled her top over her head and kissed down her neck. His shirt & her bra soon found their way to the floor. He turned and laid her on the sofa, his lips caressing her breastbone.

            "Eric…" Grace murmured, her hands running through his ruffled hair, "Eric, stop. Not here, stop."

Eric blinked up at her. She slid out from beneath him, lifted their clothes and walked out of the room. He watched her walk down the hall towards the bedroom. She turned, looked at him, and winked at him.

He jumped from the sofa, so excited he didn't feel any pain, and sprinted down the hall. Grace stood in the doorway, leant against the frame, one arm above her head. Eric grabbed her waist and pulled her close, kissing her deeply.

*          *          *

            Grace lay in bed, her head and hand resting on Eric's chest, as he ran his fingers through her hair. Periodically he leant down and kissed the crown of her head.

All was dark and silent, and Grace stared off into the distance, deep in thought. "Eric?" she said eventually.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"It's something that I've been thinking about for some time, and it just won't go away. It's been itching at me, really annoying me, you know?"

"Gracie, what is it?"

"Why did you sleep with her?"

"What?"

"Why did you sleep with her? That girl…"

"Grace…" Eric pulled himself out of bed and made for the bathroom.

"Eric, I want to know!"

"I don't know why!" he turned suddenly, "I could tell you I was drunk, but I wasn't. I could tell you it was a bet, but it wasn't. It was sheer stupidity. It was the biggest mistake of me life. Grace…" he knelt down and took her hand, "I almost lost you. You think I want to give you up? I can't… I need you Grace..."

Grace mumbled to herself.

"What?" Eric asked.

"I said, I thought that maybe I wasn't enough for you."

Eric looked into her watery eyes and saw the vulnerability within. His heart sank at the sight. "Jesus, baby no!" He sat on the bed and pulled her towards him, "You are _more than enough, and I don't deserve you. But each day I thank the stars for you. I love you more than life itself. You're my everything… my Gracie- Lou…"_


End file.
